Gloves of the above mentioned general type are known in the art, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,881 to Bichelani shows a glove low in second constructions. The central finger projections of an outer glove member are sewn together to independent finger members of the opposite facing ply along their reverse u-sides and top-perimeter. These fractional independent members after further attachments that close the edges of their two bases with a palmer portion edge, show visible seams there. An earlier instance of similar light seam work constructions, is U.S. Pat. No. 378,834 to Gunn. Here the outer blank of material is folded over to itself, and with added parts is formed into a glove casing. In addition to the aforementioned phalange based seams, thumb parts joined to ensuing longitudinal edges necessitate more seam work.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,026 to Secter. Similarly here a blank of material is folded over on end in overlying relation to itself, thus forming the glove-covering. Although the back portion, secured to the front portion at perimetral edges, is of larger size thus producing an enclosed spacial area, it is still necessary to secure either an extensive fourchette piece or a few of those fourchettes--defined as slender oblong pieces of sheet material which generally form the side-walls of the four finger hollows. This referenced patent uses ther terms "separators" and "inserts" which when employed to the finger lodging area, makes this "hand covering" roomy enough for fittings. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,881 to Bichelani also demonstrates this need for further enlargement means. It specifies the addition of two independent finger members as appendages to an already "baggy glove" or one made preliminarily with an inner spacial form.
An earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,515 to Tatar, discloses a similar arrangement of a glove comprising a "blank or trank", that in fold over style superposes like portions on one piece palm and back sections, with the necessary closing seams along edges. Since both front and back sections appear of the same size this glove more surely needs an extensive fourchette piece, or fourchettes--parcelled in smaller pieces similarly to be attached to the finger portions to broaden their inner hollow for fittings. Here also for its outer ply is sewed on an auxiliary, thumb piece, similar to the aforementioned Gunn patent. This appendage to the main blank necessitates additional seam work on the whole of the glove-cover.
Other patented gloves that are reversible, and seamless in character, constituting a uniform even surface on its outer plane are--preformed or dipped gloves, knitted gloves, and gloves of stretchable materials; that generally depart from the use of blanks with finger panel extensions made of the standard flat stock that is described here.